


The Stolen Gifts

by DragonPrincess101



Series: The Coven and the Pizzeria [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Plot Twists, Rebornica Verse, loosely based on Moonlit Bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night at the pizzeria, the Marionette found two beautiful presents. He never felt so truly happy in his life but he got chase by someone who wants to take those happinesses away but things aren't always as they seem....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stolen Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Five nights at Freddy's it belongs to Scott Cawthon. Ok so this is my first time here and I hope you like it so here and yes this is based on Rebornica verse. Rebornica if you are reading this I'm sorry.

It was a usual night at the pizzeria, the animatronics were roaming around as always. The music box in the office suddenly started playing, meanwhile at the Prize Corner, the lonely Marionette in his box heard the sweet sound. "For some reason, the music was the only thing that can keep me happy since what has happened not too long ago" thought the Marionette. The puppet dance around for a while. Suddenly the music stops, "Not again…" said the Marionette. He got out of the box and left to the office. But then he heard something that sounds like a fight. "I'll let the others deal with that" thought the Marionette. He concentrate on going straight to the office. He hides in the shadows as he goes on. He ignores the loud sounds of two men fighting each other. The Marionette gets in the office and notices that no one is there, he checks where the guard could've hide and then he remembers the desk. He looks in and saw a basket with a pair of presents with shiny wrappings with stars and moons and silver ribbons this fill the Marionette with the best joy then he ever felt in his life. "Wow, I've never seen such lovely gifts, who would leave them there? ...well finders keepers since I see no cards …I wonder what's in them? Well, I'm going to show the others these presents" said the Marionette excitedly. He gently pick them up and got out of the office. He happily run as he couldn't wait to show his friends the presents. He heard running footsteps and he look back and saw that a man with a weapon and a scary angry face is running after him screaming. The Marionette runs farther from that man. The Marionette realizes something. "The man wants those gifts…. But HE'S AN INTRUDER AND HE CAN'T HAVE THESE HAPPINESSES" thought the puppet. The chase went on longer. "THIS MAN WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT A SELFISH AND STUBBORN IDIOT" thought the Marionette feeling angry and yet scared. The child inside Marionette felt like crying, the man was heard crying, and even the presents in his arms wear crying as well. The Marionette put the presents behind him and pull out his strings.

The Marionette with a few blood drops on his face and the presents are still in his arms. walks towards the backstage where Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy and Golden Freddy were there. "Hey everyone, look what I found" said the Marionette excitedly. His friends were smiling at him until they saw the pair of gifts in his arms. Chica nervously looks at Marionette, Bonnie shock his head in fear, Foxy curses, Freddy sadly look at the Marionette while Golden Freddy just blankly stare at him. "Oh no" whispered Chica. "What did you do?!" whispered Bonnie angrily. Foxy and Golden Freddy stares silently. "Marionette, please return those children to their parents" said Freddy quietly. Marionette looks at them confusedly and wonders why everyone is whispering until he realizes something bad…. "Presents don't cry!" thought Marionette. He nervously and slowly look down in his arms and saw that there's pale-skin babies with white hair covered with shiny blankets covered with sparkling stars and moons in place of presents. The Marionette scream in horror waking the babies who then cried. "Stop yer screaming…" said Foxy. "You're scaring them" said Bonnie. Chica took the babies from Marionette so that she and Foxy can comfort those twins. Chica then notices that they have red eyes but paid no mind. "Where did you find those babies?" said Bonnie. "I-in a basket…. Under that desk in the office… I was looking for the nightguard because the music box stop playing … but he was nowhere to be found…" said the Marionette fearfully. "Well just find their parents and give them back to them, they are worried sick by now I'm sure…" said Freddy with concern. Marionette shock his head and shouted "NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE B-B-BECAUSE I-I-I"

At the hallway, there's a teenage boy with black hair, a small braid on it with a feather on it, and light tan skin, his arms are covered with strange tattoos. He's wearing a security uniform. He's lying down in a large puddle of blood coming from his neck with a string around it. On one hand, he's holding a dagger covered with dried blood with a feather tied to it. On the other hand it's a small wooden rattle…

Meanwhile, a man in purple got up… he was bleeding and covered with bruises and he heard heavy metal footsteps and he fearfully runaway.

The next day

Scott walk in after he unlock the door with his boss. Scott felt guilty coming here after 5 children went missing and a boy got his frontal lobe bitten off. He wanted to quit but he sign a contract with his boss and he just gain his trust. He swallowed his pride and went to the office to check on the night-guards and cameras.

Minutes later

Scott felt betrayed after what Vincent has done to those children who were supposedly missing, he had reported to the police when he saw what happened to those children. He couldn't bear to see the rest of the recordings. He look down and noticed a feather…. he pick it up and he felt it and saw that it's real! He then noticed a milk stain on the floor near a few stone beads "How did those things got here…." though Scott. Suddenly he hear faint crying. He got out of the office and follow it. He is at the Pirate Cove and that's when he noticed that the cries come from inside. He open the curtain, he looks down and notices empty bottles. He look at Foxy and gasped. "Oh no! no! No!" said Scott, reaches and snatches the babies away from Foxy. He checks the pale babies and sighs in relief seeing that the babies are unharmed. "Where did that kid go?" said Scott and he notices the blood trails at the places he didn't went earlier…. "Oh n-n-no! no! no!" said Scott shaking his head. He sadly looks down at the red-eyed, pale skinned babies who suddenly cry. "I-I-I'm sorry, I'm s-s-so sorry!" he whispered to the wailing twins trying to comfort them. "Scottie what are you doing there?" said his boss. Scott turn and the boss notices that Scott is in tears, and he saw a pair of albino babies crying in his arms.

Meanwhile, the Marionette is in his box feeling even sadder he have ever been before. He's sobbing quietly with a weeping ghost boy in front of him. The ghost boy cried out "I'm sorry! I didn't meet to kill your dad!"

**Author's Note:**

> Great twist huh? Also that's influence from Miku Hatsune's Moonlit Bear... You don’t have to look it up …… bring the flames on! Also another story will come up soon about the unfortunate father’s side story. This story is also based on my question... "What would the animatronics do if the guard has a child with him or her?"... The story will be called Bring your kids to work.


End file.
